It's All Fun and Games 'till I Come In
by anonymousTrap
Summary: Oh yeah, that's right! Another Truth or Dare for the cast of TMM! Stop by this story full crazyness, hell, become the story if you want! Drop some fresh dares and truths up in here, become a host, maybe even bring a whole other show in here like Sailor Moon, or Homestuck, or even Kuroshitsuji for all I care! haha... T for... You know


**MaLindura: OMG WHAT? YUP. A TRUTH OR DARE GAME SHOW BY THE SEXY ONE.**

**Razuberi: Wait a sec. You're a 14 year—**

**MaLindura: _But I am your mistress. I created you. And I can wipe from the face of the Earth as fast as I created you. Clear?_**

**Razuberi: … Yes….**

**MaLindura: UBER! NOW, I'm not going to bother saying a disclaimer. I'm pretty sure you've all figured out I don't own the original show. ALSO. If you want to join just ask! :3 And fill this out, too.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race: (Mew? Human? Alien? Vampire? Werewolf? VampireWerewolfZombie?)**

**Gender: (Get sum hot boys in here!)**

**Outfit: (shoes, shirt, and shit like that.)**

**(if Mew) Mew Outfit: **

**(if Mew) Mew Weapon: (Also how it's summoned, used, and what it looks like.) **

**Personality:**

**Other: **

**(like, do you like a certain TMM character? Do you want characters from another show in here? Are you a demon vampire princess from the Hell of another dimension?LOLWUT? **

**AND PUT DARES ALSO. PLEASE.**

**WARNING; WARNING:**

**EXTREME RANDOMNESS.**

**LOTS OF CURSING. LOTS OF IT.**

**ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN.**

**RULES:**

**NO DARES FOR ME TO DO SMUT. (not that I haven't try to, but I'm trying to keep this a T rated story.) AND FOR THE APPLICATIONS, NO TRYING TO OVER POWER THE ORIGINAL HOSTESS.**

**HAVE AT LEAST A LITTLE GRAMMAR. IF I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR REVIEW, I WILL NOT USE IT. THANK FOR READING THIS.**

**ANYWAYS. TO THE SHOW.:**

**0-0-0-RED-REDROBIN-ROBINPHANTOMHIVE-PHANTOMHIVEMANOR-0-0-**

Ichigo: -groans while sitting up- What happened, Nya? –stretches-

Minto: More like "Where are we?" !

Ichigo: Huh—OH GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL?

Ryou: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, Ichigo, stop yelling. –he holds his head, pain evident on his face.-

Pudding: I think it's this mud, NaNoDa…

Retasu: … I don't think that's mud…

Zakuro: Does anyone have an idea as to where we are?

Kisshu: Our powers aren't working! I can't even fly damnit!

Pai: My computer isn't able to pinpoint where we are.

Keichiiro: Cake.

Masaya: Ichigo! I'm glad to know you're ok! –walks over to Ichigo and hugs her-

Ichigo: -hugs back- Aoyamma! You're here! I'm so happy now—

Razuberi: Cut the crap, Lovebirds!

Cherry: Seriously, stop unless you want the smell of my puke joining the smell of the … _Mud._

Ryou: -walks over to Cherry and hugs her- So no hugs for me?

Cherry: -blushes deeply- I-I never said that.

Razuberi: Yer look like a tomato.

Cherry: SHUT UP.

Zakuro: We should really try to figure out how to get—WOAH!

-The floor starts to rise, and the roof starts to move the side, revealing a TV set like room, that seems to go on, on, on and not have any walls.-

Taruto: Where are we…?

Keichiiro: I have no idea…

MaLindura: -Speaking into a strange looking microphone.- Welcome! To T OR D A LA' MODE. Where we kill tree huggers with multiple personalities~ -She glares at Masaya-

And have the Mew Mews, The Aliens, And the other guys complete the weirdest dares our audience at home/office/gym/ park/ crapper send in dares for the "guests" to do!

Ryou: Who are you—

MaLindura: SHUT IT METALBITCH

Cherry and Razuberi: ULTIMATE. PWNAGE.

MaLindura: Damn straight.

Ichigo: So… Where are we? –holding on crushingly tight to Masaya-

Masaya: Ichi…go… my… Arm…

Ichigo: OH, SORRY! –lets go-

Everyone except for Ichigo and Masaya: -sigh-

MaLindura: Fuck you, Treehugger.

Masaya: What did I do?

MaLindura: So you know your nickname? –smiles slyly-

Masaya: What? Um… No.

MaLindura: Ri~~~~~~ght.

Ichigo: -annoyed- My question~!

MaLindura: Cool it, Koneko-chan.

Kisshu: MY NICKNAME, GET YOURS.

MaLindura: You go first.

Kisshu: … What.

Razuberi: So yeah, where are we?

MaLindura: _**Did you not hear me when I was bringing you idiots up?**_

Everyone except the host: No.

MaLindura: Then _you_ can figure it out.

Everyone except the host: D'awwwww.

MaLindura: Not giving a shit here~~~~~~~~~~. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyways, since this IS the first chapter, I have no dares. So, send some awesome dares in people! _You know you want to. So do it. __**Now.**_

Pudding: She scares me NaNoDa!

MaLindura: STOP THAT.

Taruto: Wha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~t?

MaLindura: See what you're doing. _I don't like it._

Pudding: -?-

MaLindura: There's a bug in your hair.

Pudding: -Feels her hair all up and down- I don't— oh.

MaLindura: Oh well, dares. Now. BTW, I need more hosts/hostess. And **YES! **You can ask me to put another fandom in here. Like Homestuck, and Kuroshitsuji, and Hetalia, and stuff like that!

Retasu: Um… Who are you talking to?

MaLindura: DON'T INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Mews: The what?

ML: THE FOUR—You know what, it doesn't matter. –She takes a box with a giant red button out- Bye.

-Suddenly, the cast is push back onto the floor from where they came up and taken to their confinery.-

**Yeah. Dares. And truths, while you're at it. Lots. Yeah.**

**ML: Just—**

**OKAYTHNXBYE**


End file.
